


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Self-Harm, Somehow, Victim Blaming, colors by halsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The drugs they gave Hera make what Thrawn does to her almost incomprehensible. Almsot.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 15





	Blue

Everything was grey to Hera’s drug-addled eyes. Pryce’s uniform, her hair, her eyes, the walls, the city outside, even the restraints holding Hera in place. It all swam and blurred together into one grey mass that overwhelmed  any small splash es of colour that might have been there . The  Governer words blurred grey too, indecipherably so. Not that that mattered. It wasn’t like Hera was going to answer any questions.

That changed when Thrawn returned. Without warning, Hera’s vision was lit up by bright blue and red that  combined  to  make a brilliant purple. For a moment, it was beautiful. She tried to reach out towards it, to dip her fingers into the colours in front of her  but was stopped by the restraints on her wrists. Of course. Of course. She was restrained. She knew that.

Thrawn laughed. The sound swirled, echoing through Hera’s delirium. “Trying to escape?”

Hera didn’t know whether she answered. She couldn’t feel her tongue, her face or any  other part of her body. The  colours were swirling faster and brighter and Thrawn's laugh was ricocheting around her brain. Her thoughts were drowned out by the sound s and  colours assaulting her senses , the overwhelming blueness.

Thrawn’s hand was on her arm. The  sudden touch and the coolness of his skin shocked her, momentarily clearing her mind enough for her to remember what was at stake.  Hera took a deep breath, trying to get a grip o f  herself. She  had to  focus,  had  to fight off the effects of the drugs.

As her vision swam back into focus, she realised that Thrawn’s face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin as he said “It’s so sad, what we’ll have to do to break you. If you just told us what we want to know all of this would stop”  H e ran his hand down her lek, sending a shiver down her spine and tremors through her vision.

“ Never” She tried to meet his eyes, but was too  shaky to  hold them.

“Oh, Hera” He moved his hand to her face “You’re bringing this on yourself you know. I would never damage a masterpiece like you if I had a choice” 

Delirium is already washing over her again. Thrawn unfastens her cap and slides it off her head but she can’t feel ashamed. She’s almost too dizzy to remember her name. 

Thrawn's lips are almost touching the tip of her ear  as he says “Will your father ever hear about this, I wonder… and that Jedi. Imagine what he’ll think when he finds out.  H e’ll be so disappointed. Still” He pulls back,  a smile in his voice “At least your dear brother and mother will never know. You can hold onto that”

He  puts on finger into the hollow  near her ear and her skin begins to change .  A s his finger traces along her chin, it  leav es a streak of brilliant blue. His other hand is on her as well,  inside her jumpsuit, leaving more marks  o n her body. Even if she can’t see  them , she knows they’re there, knows what he’s doing to her. His hands keep moving down, corrupting more of her skin.  The jumpsuit, its orange a protection from the overwhelming blue, is gone  now , torn off her in a moment of missing time. There are more and more of those as her drugged mind struggles to keep up, struggles to process what’s happening to her. After every jump in time there’s more blue. It’s all over her now; spreading on its own over her torso as nausea  roils in her stomach.  Even  inside her,  moving sickeningly thorugh her organs.  P oisoning them . 

Thrawn's eyes are closed, shutting their redness away from her. She desperately searches the office behind him for something to focus on, something to distract her from the  encroaching blueness. She sees her Kalikouri on the desk, a beacon of brown and hope.  Then she blinks and  when she looks again there are blue handprints covering it. Tainting it.

There are streaks of grey holding her arms and legs in place,  which she can see if she contorts her neck right. Underneath them, the bruises change from to purple to black as she  keeps fight ing in vain.  Another jump in time and theirs bright red blood, her traitorously blue skin torn away . She latches onto the  colour and the pain, because it’s bright and clear and it isn’t blue.  Pushes harder against the restraints to cut deeper and intensify the feeling.

The fog of drugs protects her from knowing exactly what he does to her, how long it lasts.  She’s barely aware when it stops- Thrawn’s colour is moving independently inside her, doing his work for him.

“I’ll be back shortly. Take some time to think about whether you’re ready to talk” Thrawn’s icy voice cuts into her disorientation. He strokes her lek again, creating a final mark, before turning away, leaving her slumped in her restraints, her tears blending into the blue that covers her entire body. 

***

The synesthesia and hallucinations stopped when the drugs wore off. But sometimes Hera  looks at herself in the mirror \- naked, if she can bear to be naked- and  sees that, i nstead of  its old green, her skin is an uneven turquoise, marred with blue handprints that will never fade.


End file.
